


Light's Sonic Story dump

by LightingMyWayHome



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 20+ year old Sonic and company, 4th of July, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Found Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Found Family is Your Real Family, Gen, Ghosts Of The Future- Evan Stanely, Healthy Sibling Relationships, Light Angst, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Post-Sonic Adventure 2, Realistic Sibling Relationships, Sonic Adventure 2, aus abound, me: dumps all my ocs into the tags, mom friend, theres a little of everything here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightingMyWayHome/pseuds/LightingMyWayHome
Summary: Dumping all my unfinished Sonic the Hedgehog works into one place for your viewing pleasure! From plot heavy shots of OC canon, alternate scenes from games to fun one off shots, it's here! Including previews to in the works plots (which I'll try to keep spoiler free in case the story ever takes off), here's all I have in my Sonic folder!See a concept you like? Leave a comment to let me know I should expand on it!
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles The Echidna/Rouge The Bat/Original Character, Miles "Tails" Prower/Original Character(s), Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s), Sonic the Hedgehog & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 4th Of July

“Hurry up! Hurry up!” Smash called, running up and down the stairs. “We’re gonna miss ‘em! We’re gonna miss ‘em!”

“We’re not gonna miss the fireworks, Smash, calm down!” Night sighed, carrying an armful of blankets up after her three floating brothers, Tails beside her with a grin and pillows.

“Yeah, Smash, calm down dude.” Lightning snickered as he held a few more pillows over his head. “It’s not even dark out.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t set up a good blanket nest.” Drone held his head high, chest puffed out as he carried the telescope with his telekinesis. “We gotta make sure we can see everything.”

Drone yelped as Sonic ruffled the top of his head. “Oh we’ll be able to see all sorts of fireworks from up there. They’ll be a little distant, but we’ll see lots of ‘em tonight.” Grinning, the speedster ushered the kids up the steps and to the attic.

As the others made their way to their designated firework watching spot, Sky was busy putting together snacks. Little bite sized sandwiches, chips, cheese puffs, a little cooler with drinks and ice cream sandwiches and fudge bars, and a bowl of water for when the sparklers came out. She had a few other little surprises for the kids, but she’d wait till the fireworks started for that.

Slipping a little remote in her pocket, she stacked everything up on the cooler and made her way as carefully as possible upstairs.

“Open the door, snack train’s here!” Sky’s voice snapped Sonic’s attention from where he was shoving pillows to the trapdoor they’d accidentally closed in the rush.

“Watch out below!” Sonic laughed as he opened the hatch and made sure to latch it open so no more accidentally leaving someone downstairs. Sky stuck her tongue out, handing her brother some of the snacks so she could get up without anything falling.

After finally getting the blankets all laid out and pillows set up so they could all lay down comfortably, the kids had sprawled out: Drone, Smash, and Lightning in some sort of dogpile facing the very distant city where the show would be, Tails sitting cross-legged off to the side and fiddling with the telescope while Night laid with her head in his lap, messing some gadget or the other.

“Alrighty, showtime!” Sky beamed as the horizon got darker, holding up some sparklers. “Let’s get in the mood!”

The Triplets cheered in unison, scrambling to get up and beg for some sparklers. Night lazily held one hand out towards Sky, still focused on her gadget. Sitting down and leaving Sonic, unwillingly, to set the food out, she lit the sparklers and handed them out. The Triplets immediately taking to jumping and flying around to make shapes, Night handed one to Tails and the two waved the sticks in circles half-heartedly.

Giggling, Sky waved one above her head. “I heard this’ll be the biggest firework show yet!”

“Better be!” Drone grinned, floating upside down. “I wanna see the whole sky change colors!”

With a huff, Sonic plopped down beside Sky and handed her a soda. “I think I’m gonna sleep all day tomorrow. Too much work havin’ everybody over.” Leaning his head back to chug probably half his drink, Sky laughed.

“Whatever you wanna do bro. I think I’m gonna go shopping. Lots of “after holiday” sales I gotta get while it’s good.” Sky bumped her shoulder to his. He grinned and bumped her back. “Butthead.” She teased.

“Bossy.”

“Goof.”

“Shopaholic.”

They grinned and laughed, the fireworks starting up.

“It’s starting!” Smash shouted, jumping on top of Lightning, who yelped and tumbled over. “They’re starting!”

Leaning back on the pillows, Sky held her drink in the air as the sky lit up with each explosion. “And may the rest of the year be just as good!” She cheered.

A chorus of “Yeahs!” echoed her and they all laughed, cheering as the day winded to a close.

As the fireworks seemed to be reaching their climax, Sky fished out the little remote.

“Let's let'em know we're out here!” She shouted, pressing the button. The kids cheered loudly as fireworks shot into the sky behind them, launching from the backyard. The air above the house rang with explosions and the whoops and hollers of seven teenagers with some sparklers, snacks, and a need to be heard.

\---___---

Lightning laying on his head and the other two under each arm, Sonic wondered how he was going to get the boys into the bunk beds. Sky was taking the food downstairs and had already ushered Night and Tails to bed, though he could still hear them chatting through the walls. He  _ really _ didn’t want to wake the boys up or there’d be hell in the morning.

Careful as he could, Sonic dropped Drone off in the bottom bunk, and managed to get Smash on the middle bunk. Somehow, he climbed the ladder and get Lightning in bed without dropping the younger ‘hog.

Closing the door carefully, Sonic snuck out of the room and went towards his own bedroom. Just then, Sky came up the stairs. Their eyes met and both siblings smiled.

“What time is it?” Sonic asked.

“Like, 2 am.” Sky snickered tiredly, walking over with lopsided grin.

“Yeah, I'm sleepin’ in super late.” He streched, yawning.

“I'll wake you for lunch then.” Sky yawned back, rubbing her eyes. “I doubt I'll make much for breakfast anyways.”

“Night then sis.”

Before he could turn to go in his room, Sky’s arms threw themselves around his neck, forehead pressing against his shoulder.

“Night bro.” She mumbled and he patted her arm.

“See ya in the morning.” They separated, smiled at each other, and went to their rooms.


	2. Ghosts Of The Future AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy EvanStanely's Ghosts of The Future comic, which you can find over on DeviantART! I decided to make a one shot of what Sky and the crew would be up to in a universe like GOTF, resulting in this!

“So what exactly are we doing here again?” Silver asked for the third time as the crew walked through the old buildings, most of which were boarded up.

“I’ve been picking up some interesting signatures around here that seem to be a chaos emerald.” Shadow said, not looking up from the Chaos Emerald detector. “And if an Emerald has come back to this world without our interference, we need to check it out.”

Sonic floated around Shadow, looking down at the detecto with a curious grin. “Maybe we’ll get to throw down with some jerk like Scourge again.”

Silver shivered and shook his head. “I hope not. I still get the heebie-jeebies when I think of that guy.”

“He wasn’t so bad.” Vennie pouted, crossing her arms and squinting as she floated backwards over his shoulder.

“I think we should focus on just finding where this energy is coming from.” Blaze spoke up, trying to be the responsible one but knowing she was going to have to bail someone out of trouble tonight.

Sonic grinned, turning around and about to say something when a scream suddenly echoed from a nearby building. All five mobians tensed in surprise, eyes wide with surprise.

“Someone’s in trouble in there!” Silver shouted, and immediately rushed towards the building.

“Silver!” Blaze and Vennie rushed in after him, Sonic quickly following after the two. Shadow sighed, slapped his hand to his face and shook his head.

“Chaos’ sake.” He followed after, already tired of these four and their heroics.

As Silver, Vennie and Blaze rushed up a flight of stairs in the building, Sonic stopped short in the doorway. Looking around, he frowned, brow drawing down in confusion.

A feeling of deja vu ghosted over the blue spirit as he looked at the dusty couches and overturned coffee table. Something about the room felt… disturbingly familiar.

Shadow entered behind the hero, frowning but deciding not to ask, instead hurrying towards the stairs.

Before the dark hedgehog could go up, however, several children rushed past him. Well, through him, more accurately.

Three young white and black hedgehogs and a black and white kitsune. All looking terrified and nearly invisible. The kitsune shoved the three hogs towards the open doorway that led to the kitchen. The four ran, followed closely by Silver, Blaze and Vennie, who also looked terrified, but for a different reason altogether.

Sonic and Shadow froze, eyes both wide and jaws slack as another spirit rushed down the stairs. A light blue hedgehog slammed into something that wasn’t there anymore, looking over her shoulder with terror lighting her emerald eyes. Her teeth bared in some attempt to fend of whatever was causing her fear, as she threw herself in their direction, slamming into the ground with a shout.

Sonic dropped to the ground, reaching for the other spiritual hog. “Sky-” She looked behind her before scrambling to her feet and standing in the kitchen door frame with her arms up, as if to keep someone back.

“She can’t see us.” Vennie spoke up, surprising the older two hogs. “They’re all… stuck. It’s like they don’t know we’re here.”

“J-just stay back!” Sky shouted, her arms shaking and glaring at someone or something they couldn’t. “Whatever this is about, leave them out of this!”

“Sky, no, come on!” Sonic reached for her again, trying to grab her shoulder, suddenly desperate to get the other’s attention. “Sky-!!” The front of her shirt suddenly pulled up and she was yanked from her feet, thrown back and crashed into something, rolling over the invisible something and to the ground.

Shadow stumbled back a step, watching Sky pull herself up to lean over whatever couch she’d tumbled over. She growled and got to her feet. “SHADOW!” She shouted, grabbing something and throwing it towards the door. “LEAVE THEM ALONE!”

The other four stopped, turning to look at the black and red hedgehog staring at the ghost before him.

“You didn’t.” Sonic whispered, eyes widening with sudden betrayal. “Tell me you didn’t.”

—

Sky shouted, the bullet tearing through her side, and crumpled to her knees.

Shadow loomed over her, holstering his gun and approaching her like some kind of monster. She growled, baring her teeth and attempting to be threatening as she could, trying to get to her feet all the same.

“Whatever he did, or I did, whatever this is about…” She winced, shaking but still refusing to give up. “You leave those kids alone. They don’t have anything to do with this!”

The ebony hedgehog’s face, hidden behind the helmet he wore, was emotionless and empty, which made this whole situation so much scarier to the poor hedgehog girl.

“Shadow, just.. just stay back!” Her body shook, battered from fighting him off earlier as well. “You’re not getting to them!” She grabbed a shard from the broken vase she’d thrown at him earlier, wielding the piece like a blade.

He strode closer and, before Sky could say anything more, he shoved her into the wall, whipping out his pistol to shoot her in the leg.

—

Sky’s scream of pain echoed through the old building, Sonic and the others frozen in complete shock. Shadow stood by the kitchen entrance, unable to push down guilt suddenly eating away at his mind as he realized that, while he didn’t remember doing any of this, the sound had been echoing in his head for decades. Somehow, this was worse than what he’d been imagening.

“Run!” The voice of one of the kids echoed faintly, catching the attention of Silver, Blaze and Sonic.

Silver, Blaze and Vennie rushed into the kitchen, Sonic stopping in the doorway to look at Shadow, hurt, before following them. Shadow looked down at Sky, cradling her leg and whimpering as she tried to pull herself towards the kitchen.

—

Down in the basement, Night scrambled to find a working weapon among the scraps and unfinished projects in her and Tails’ lab, Drone and Lightning shouting at the window at the back of the room.

“Just go!” Drone shouted, throwing a rag at the window which flopped to the ground uselessly. “Don’t worry about us!”

“Go find Sonic! Somebody! Just run!” Lightning shouted out the small opening as he stood on a chair. “Run Smash!”

Night gasped as one of the stairs creaked. Shaking, she grabbed the welder and rushed to stand in front of her brothers. “He’s here.” She whispered, gritting her teeth as the ebony hedgehog appeared around the corner.

Night growled as loud as she could, baring her teeth and puffing her fur up to nearly twice her normal size. “Both of you, follow Smash. Get out as fast as you can.”

Drone grabbed several chunks of metal with his telekinesis, Lightning grabbing a large wrench. “Not a chance sis.”

Night growled and swiped back at them. “No, get out of here now-Ack!” Her words were halted as Shadow suddenly appeared in front of her, his hand closing around her throat easily.

“NIGHT!” Drone and Lightning shouted at once, eyes wide and bodies’ trembling.

The kitsune dropped the welder, clawing at Shadow’s arms and screaming as loud as she could despite how his hands closed around her neck. She kicked at him before turning her body, motioning at the boys.

“R-rUN Y-YOU IDIO-ack-TS! R-R…run..” Her eyes started to drift close, her struggling slowly weakening. “J-just…. run… pleaseee…”

“Go.” Drone whispered, grabbing Lightning’s arm as Night’s body started to go limp. “Lightning go. GO!” He turned, yanking his brother towards the window.

Shadow dropped the kitsune, leaving the girl’s body to crumple on the ground. Drone levitated his brother up, shoving him at the same time. “Go go go!” He shouted, panicking as he did.

Lightning turned, opening his mouth to shout back down.

—

Silver covered Vennie’s eyes, pulling his sister close in horror as a hole appeared in the boy’s forehead. He trembled for a moment, seemingly staring at them before falling back into the room at his brother’s feet.

Drone’s anguished scream had Silver pulling Vennie back up the stairs, his sister glancing back then looking away quickly, cheeks puffing up as if she was going to throw up.

Sonic floated beside Blaze, his shoulders shaking as tears streamed down his face. The purple cat cupped both hands over her mouth as Drone looked back at them, crying and holding his brother’s body before he screamed again, a bullet hole appearing in his side before his head whipped to one side with a sickening snap.

Shadow rushed back up the stairs and to the front room, freezing when he saw Sky, crawling toward the front door.

“Sky, stop. Sky just… just stop.” Words muttered under his breath as he saw her ears turn towards him. She looked over her shoulder, huffing. She growled, the tears streaks on her face making this all the harder to watch.

“You… You fucking jerk.” She choked out the words. “They’re… They were just kids, dammit.” She shakingly got to her feet, Sonic and the other three entering the room just as she was slammed to the wall, clutching at the invisible hand on her throat.

“How could you.” She whispered, tears springing up again as she choked back sobs. “They trusted you. We all trusted you… I trusted you.”

—

Sky winced as Shadow’s hand tightened around her throat.

“You’re a monster.” She hissed at him, ears flattening against her head.

Despite his lack of expression, she still felt angrier, kicking at him as hard as she could. He didn’t bother to avoid, staring at her with such an empty expression that she wanted to scream.

So she did.

She screamed as loud as could, swiping her hands at him, curving her fingers in some attempt to scratch him. Her voice only quieted when his hand tightened around her throat.

She growled, grabbing at him in some attempt to get purchase before her eyes widened. She coughed then chuckled. She growled something and Shadow stopped, frowning.

“I said- urk-… Fuck you.” She pulled the trigger, Shadow’s pistol going off in its holster, the bullet going through his foot. The hedgehog shouted, jumping back and shaking his foot, smoke pooling from his shoe as Sky dropped the gun.

She shook, leaning against the wall and gasping. She watched as the other picked up the gun, shoving it back in its holster.

“Shadow… please… Please, whatever this is… just.. take off the helmet.”

—

“I can’t.” Shadow whispered, watching as Sky stood there. This part… This part he remembered.

“Why not? Shadow… please, you don’t have to do this.”

“I can’t stop it… I can’t…”

She stared at him for a moment and, for just this moment, he forgot how long ago this was.

“Shadow…” Her expression softened, fear dissipating and giving way to confusion. “Just… talk to me. Why… What happened to you?”

“I’m sorry.” Shadow stepped back, not wanting to be any closer when it happened.

Sky winced hard, squeezing her eyes shut as a hole opened in her side. The blade pressed in, all the way through as her shirt fabric pressed in to the wound. She coughed up blood as the invisible blade was taken away, leaving her to collapse to the ground.

“So… Seen enough then?” Shadow frowned and opened his mouth to speak to Silver, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Smash floated by the window, arms crossed and one eye scarred to the point of not opening. He was taller, significantly older than when he had rushed down the stairs only minutes ago.

“Smash?!” Sonic gasped, floating over to the boy quickly. “Smash you’re-!!” He stopped short as the boy put his hand up, glaring.

“You’re not exempt from blame here, Sonic.” Smash turned back to Shadow. “This was your fault. You did this to them. To us. When all we ever did was try to help you.” He bared his teeth. “She loved you. And that!” He pointed at the spot where’s Sky’s ghostly corpse sat, still twitching as blood pooled under her. “That is how you repaid her!”

“Smash, just listen.” Sonic put his hand on the younger’s shoulder. “He couldn’t-” Smash shoved the other off, growling.

“Oh, I know all about why. I know why and why not! But he still hurt her. He killed my family. Everyone I cared about is dead because of him! And you weren’t there to save them!” The boy shoved Sonic, growling loudly as Shadow stepped between them. “I lost everything that night, and now I can finally make you pay for it.” Shadow frowned, then his eyes widened.

“You. You’re what was causing that Chaos signal!”

Smash grinned, leaning his head back. “Of course. You think I spent the past 100 years just watching my family die over and over without figuring out how to bring you here?”

“Smash, buddy, listen.” Sonic smiled crookedly, reaching to the angry boy. “Look, we can figure this out. I wanna help them as bad as you do. They’re my family too!”

“Then how could you let this happen!?” Smash snarled, eyes glowing threateningly as he swiped at Sonic. “You let him take them! You let him kill all of them! I’ve had to watch this! Over and over!” He pointed towards where Sky’s body had vanished from. “There’s nothing we can do! Nothing!”

“Uh, actually.” Vennie spoke up, squeaking at the threatening glare from Smash. “They’re all stuck reliving the time of their deaths-”

“Day of.” Smash corrected with a huff, crossing his arms again. “They relive the day from the time Sky gets up till Sky finally passes.”

“Wait, finally?” Sonic frowns. “Did she not… Did she bleed to death?!”

“Unfortunately…” Smash looked down, the scowl replaced by a sad frown for just a moment before the gruff exterior returned.

“Well, anyways.” Vennie took a deep breath, then floated closer, Silver and Blaze following her. “They’re stuck, and the only way to help them would be to wake them from this loop. It’d have to be one of you guys since you were close to them, but its… it’s possible.”

“Okay, well, what should we do then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may someday finish this one off, or at the very least continue it some more,


	3. Family Stays Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Sky come to some understandings about they way their lives work and compromises must be made.

Hips swaying, a song echoing from the radio and a smile on her lips, Sky hummed along. Moving from spot to spot, she continued cooking. Sauteing, frying, baking, her inner cook was on full force and she was in her own world.

The kitchen was fragrant with the smell of garlic bread, ravioli, spaghetti, onions and sauce. Taking a moment to spin, Sky laughed to herself. The kitchen was her place, no one was allowed to do any sort of cooking or cleaning here without her permission. Everything had a place and she didn’t like chancing one of the kids messing with it.

Setting out plates, she reached over to stir up the noodles one last time before pouring them in the strainer. It was a calm kind of day so she decided the kids should have something with spice for dinner. Tapping her foot, the blue hedgehog pulled the bread from the oven.

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought, causing the girl to huff in annoyance. Who on Mobius could that be?

Getting everything off the burners and the heat turned off, Sky made her way to the front door. “Comin’, Comin’! Keep yer pants on!” She hoped whoever it was was wearing pants. Be  _ reeeal _ awkward if they weren’t.

“Alright, what’s up-” Sky froze, eyes wide as the handle slipped from her hand.

Whatever she’d expected upon opening the door, this wasn’t it.

One eye purple and swollen shut, a busted lip, bruises  _ everywhere _ , cuts on his arms, scrapes on his knees, and blood smeared in random spots all over his body, Sonic was practically shaking as he held his shoulder, arm hanging limply to his side.

“H-hey sis. Sorry for not callin’.” His voice was hoarse, almost squeaking from the effort. He could barely hold a smile, trying to keep up his usual charade. His knees gave out and Sky quickly had his arm over her shoulder.

“The  _ hell _ happened to you?!” She demanded, pulling him towards the couch while trying to keep him on his feet.

“Same thing that usually happens.” he chuckled, wincing. “Got in a fight.”

“So help me if you and Shadow went at it again-” Sky growled unhappily, setting the elder teen down.

“Nah, Egghead’s bots are actin’ up. Metal me was kinda pissed today.” He winced again, hard, as Sky stepped back and squinted at him.

“Stay. Here.” She turned and hopped up the stairs, two at a time. The first aid kit was always in the bathroom, curse her for never remembering to bring it back to the kitchen. Scooping up the white box and the disinfectant spray, Sky hurried back downstairs.

Sonic was in the midst of trying to lie down as Sky set the medkit on the coffee table.

She set some pillows behind him, gently holding his upper arm to balance her apparently air-headed brother. 

“Can you sit still for, like, five seconds?” Sky huffed, exasperated as she sets out some bandages. He only managed to wince in reply as Sky set about getting what she wanted out of the kit.

“I keep telling you, don’t go jumping into fights you’re gonna be outnumbered in unless you call for backup. Just use the Chaos damned phone the smart ones made you  _ specifically _ to call us, and I’ll be over or Shadow or  _ someone _ so you don’t get beaten half to death, but do you ever listen? Noooo~! Sonic’s the big  _ Hero o’ Mobius _ , and he don’t need help from no~body, no sir, not even his sister, who worries herself half to death everytime he walks out the door  _ because of reasons like this _ -”

“Sky.” She freezes, wincing as Sonic grabs her wrist. “Easy sis. It’s no big deal.”

“No big  _ deal?! Dinner! _ ” She points at the kitchen, glaring at him. “Is no. Big. Deal! You comin’ home, bleedin’ all over, lookin’ like someone pulled you outta paper shredder is a _ BIG frickin’ deal!” _ She took a deep breath and sat down, groaning. “Do you even understand why I make such a fuss over this?”

“Uh, n-not really.” He rubbed his cheek, smiling in an attempt to distract her from ragging on him.

“Cause the last person I knew that took off and didn’t ask for help got taken by Eggman and turned into a robot. The first one got shot on my front porch by some random asshole.. You’re the only one that’s ever come back.” She pulled her knees closer, volume dropping as she spoke.

Sonic suddenly felt very guilty.

“And  _ every. Freaking. Time. _ You walk out that door. Part of me asks if that’ll be it. If it’ll be the last damn time I see you.” She sniffed, sat up and narrowed her eyes at him again, tears springing up. “And I don’t want anything to happen to you. I can’t… I can’t lose anyone else to him… not you or any of our friends.”

Frowning, Sonic put a hand on her head. “I.. Sorry, sis.”

She sniffled again, rubbing at her eyes. “I get that you like going out and running around like you do. I know it’s a big part of who are but, just… I really wish you’d just let us be part of your life. Stay at the house once for a little bit and not ‘cause you’re hurt or whatever other reasons that  **force** you to come home. I know we showed up outta the blue and sorta just… established ourselves… well, I did, at least.” Her shoulders hunched and she looked off to the side guiltily. “But it’s… I thought maybe… I’ve been the only thing Night and the boys have to call family since I was a toddler… I thought that maybe, with you and the others, I could actually be my own damn age for once… not be the adult, but it’s just gotten worse if anything. I just.” She swallowed and rubbed her eyes.

“I don’t know.” Her voice cracked as her shoulders drooped, rubbing her eyes with the back of her arms. “There’s just so much happening all the time and I don’t know what to do, or how to deal with this. I mean, we never had big adventures like this before and I just… I’m so scared. I don’t wanna let’em down, but I don’t want ’em t’see me like this. I don’t know how you can do this stuff like it’s not anything important.”

He looked down at his hand, frowning lightly when she looked up at him, those big green eyes glistening with tears. “Aren’t you ever scared by all this?”

“All the time, sis.” The weak smile as he refused eye contact causes Sky to tense up, eyes widening in disbelief. “Scared that someone’s gonna get hurt or worse if I don’t do somethin’. That it’ll be someone I care about. Heck, I… I almost lost you before I knew ya. I don’t wanna chance that happening again. I’m scared that something’ll happen and I won’t be close enough to stop it.” He finally looked up, not quite meeting her eyes. “I’m not really used t’having an actual home to come  _ home to. _ Or people other than Tails and Amy really worrying about me. I just want to help people.”

“But what about us!” She demanded, tears slipping loose. “What about if we need you!? You’re never home and-and…” She squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered.

Sonic smiled tiredly and rested his hand atop her head. He ruffled her hair as she looked up at him, upset and tear streaked cheeks. “How ‘bout this? I promise I’ll come home more often, few days a month or something, and you trust me a little more? I have been doin’ this hero business a long time, ya know?”

She blinked twice then smiled, a relief to the older. “Okay, that’s… that sounds good.”

A muffled cough caught both hedgehogs’ attention, the siblings turning towards the stairs with ears perked up. The Triplets all scrambled to hide behind the wall, hissing at each other.

“Boys? What're you doing?” Sky asked, a huff of annoyance ghosting from her breath.

The three whispered amongst themselves, hissing quietly until Drone stepped out with a sheepishly worried look. “We just wanted to see Sonic, is he.. okay?”

The two exchanged a look, Sonic with a smile and Sky blinking in confusion, before Sonic waved them over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, unfinished but possible continuation someday.


	4. You Can't Save Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of SA2 with a slight twist.

Sky let out a gasp and let her shoulders sag as Sonic laughs breathlessly.

“That was.. Way harder than I thought.” She sighs and turns to her brother with a smirk. The two laugh for a moment before sonic turns to the third member of their super-powered trio.

“Shadow?” He looks around, confused for a moment before he hears Sky shout. The hero turns to see Shadow floating towards the Earth, Sky scrambling to grab him. Sonic makes a move to follow only to notice the glowing yellow fading in and out from his fur.

_ They didn’t have much time _ .

“Sky we gotta go!” Sonic shouts, hurrying to grab her as she shouts for Shadow, who’s fur had already returned to its usual black. “Sky, come back we can’t-”

“I’ve almost got him!” Sky shouts, reaching as the gold flickers from her own fur. “Just a little closer!”

Sonic hand latches onto his sister’s ankle and pulls her back to him despite her demand he wait. “Chaos control!” He shouts and Sky screams out for Shadow.

\---___---

The golden light disperses from the hedgehogs’ fur just as they crash to the floor of the ARK’s shuttle bay.

“No, no no!” Sky scrambles to her feet and to the bay doors, slamming her fists on the thick metal and screaming. “I had him! I  _ had  _ him! He was  _ right there _ ! I could have grabbed him!”

“Sky- sky!” Over her hysterical cries, Sonic gets to his feet and calls for her. “Sky, wait- Sky!”

“I had him!” She turns, tears running down her cheeks as she glares at him. “I could have saved him! He was  _ right there _ !”

“I know!” He reaches out, grabbing her wrist as she tries to hit the door again. “I know… They always are. Another second, a little closer, just out of reach.” She stops, turning to look at the mournful look in his eyes as he pulls her hand from the door. “If you were a little faster, a little smarter about what you did, noticed a little sooner. It’s always something, Sky.”

The anger fades from her face as he puts his hands on her shoulders. “There’s always something. And I know you want to, but… the real bad part about this hero stuff is you gotta get used to the fact that… you really can’t save everyone, no matter how hard you try.” Tears prick the corners of his eyes as her own start anew.

She buries her face into his chest and sobs, his arms wrapping around her shoulders to hold her closer as they both slide to the ground.

He bites back tears as he presses his face into his sister’s quills. “It sucks. And I wish it got easier. But it hurts. All the time. I’ve  _ barely  _ missed saving so many people, got  _ so close  _ so many times it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit more to this one that needs to be written but I didn't finish it so w/e, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- "You Can't Save Everyone", Sky's on a hunt and Sonic's getting worried.

“Sky?”

She scoured the map on the kitchen table, marking spots she’d checked.

“Sky.”

She’d find him, she swore.

“ _ Sky.” _

She’d swore it, no matter what.

“SKY!”

The light blue hedgehog winced at the loud voice, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Leaning against the door frame with a frown and his eyebrows drawn down in worry, Sonic crossed his arms over his chest, one leg crossing the other at his ankles.

“Yes?”

He sighed, letting his head hang before looking back up at her. “When was the last time you slept?”

“Uhh…” She frowned for a moment then swallowed thickly. “What… day is it?”

Sonic took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Pushing off the doorframe, he walked over to the table and leaned against it instead, pushing the scribbled-on map away from her reach.

“Sky, look, I get it.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s a guilt thing, okay? You remember what Tails said.”

She huffed and brushed his hand off. “It is  _ not _ a guilt thing! I’m gonna find him, okay? I just…” She sighed, letting her head hang as she rubbed at her forehead. “He’s still out there. He’s  _ gotta be _ . And I just… I don’t want him to be alone again.” Her voice cracked at the thought and her brow drew down. “I don’t want him to feel alone anymore.”

Sonic’s expression softened as he turned to stand beside her. “Sky, it’s been… months. If he’s…” He bit his tongue, then sighed and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to look at him. She looked over his face, a serious frown on her lips.

“Sky,  _ if _ he’s alive, and that’s a big if in the first place,” She opened her mouth to argue, glaring at him. “He might not want to be found.”

Her argument in Shadow’s favor died in her throat at his words.  _ ‘Not want to be found.’  _ He… could be right. Shadow had struck her as a very closed off person, but…

“I’m not gonna stop.” She turned back towards the table, shrugging off her brother’s hand and pulling her map back over. “I’m… I just have to be sure.” She rolled the map up and shoved it into the bag on her hip. A few bags of food were already shoved within, as well as her cell phone, a hair brush and a small bag of hair ties.

“Sky, you’ve spent less time home than I usually do.” He moved to stand between her and the doorway he’d been leaning on before. “You’ve got us all worried. I mean, it’d be one thing if we were going out there together, but this…”

“Look just don’t worry about it.” She huffed, then turned and walked to the back door. “I can take care of myself.”

“And what about the others?!” Sonic snapped, ears folding down as he grabbed her shoulder. “You still get mad at me for leaving for so long, but if you do it, that’s  _ fine?! _ ”

“This is different!” Sky whipped around with a growl, ears folded down as she bared her teeth. “It’s not just running around, hoity-toity like! I’m trying to actually  _ do something _ here!”

Sonic’s eyes were wide and he leaned back from her as she huffed. She’d never snapped at him like that, what was she _doing_?! Guilt ate at her insides but the urge to go was far stronger. She turned on her heel and stormed out, rushing off as fast as she could before her brother could try to stop her again.

\---___---

This was the most avoided area she knew of, the South Dessert at the edge of the continent. The best trajectories Night and Tails had helped her figure had suggested this area as a possibility but it was such a low chance, she’d avoided it until now because of it, but if Sonic was right…. Well , there was only one other place to check but she wasn’t too keen on trying that one yet.

Racing off into the dunes, she headed for the only place a person could stay in this dessert.

The big stone structures came into view 


	6. Mobius: Uprising Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of an AU a friend of mine and I were working on. We haven't done much for it in a long time, but here's what was written in the meantime.  
> Synopsis: Mobius is at war. Humans and Mobians work together to defeat the nefarious Doctor Eggman's forces, but is everything as black and white as it seems?

_ I could sit here and tell you how I’m a great hero, or the best soldier, or the greatest brother ever. Or even how I’m an awesome friend. _

_ But who I am does not matter, it is what I did that does. While it would be easy for some historian to pin the credit on me, I can tell you for a fact that it wasn’t just me. I had the help of my family and my friends. _

_ This is not just a story about war. _

_ This is a story about how friends and family can do anything. _

_ This is the story of how I helped save the world. _

\------

*BRR-ING BRR-ING*

A voice groans as the small clock goes off. A gloved hand slaps down next to the ringing device, on the side and then knocks it over. The alarm hits the ground, still blaring annoyingly. Another annoyed groan sounds as the owner of said voice sits up.

His already normally messy black-tipped white bangs are even more messy than usual. Grumbling, his amber eye lazily scans the floor before picking up the beeping clock. He sets it back on the nightstand before turning it off. With a yawn and a stretch, the white hedgehog taps the left side of his face.

The artificial eye blinks to life, turning red and scans the room.

It’s a small room, he knew that, everyone has one. The closet doors stand like silent guardians two feet to the left of his bed. A small fold up desk lays open in the corner to the right of the closet, it's small poseable lamp is still on, illuminating a sheet of paper left on the desk. The door remains closed, though he prepares himself just in case.

*BANG BANG* 

There it is.

"YO! GET OUTTA BED LAZY HEAD!!" A female voice shouts through the door. The white hedgehog sighs and throws off his covers.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He calls. He hops out of his warm bed and hobbles over to the closet.

"Ya better be!!" The voice shouts again. "Otherwise I'd hafta come in there!" Her voice is heavy with a city accent that no one else seems to have. He remembered hearing the accent used to have a name, before the war started. What was it called?

He’d have to ask Nicole when he had the chance.

Opening the closet, he skimmed over the dozens of hangars, only half of which had anything on them. He’d had the chance sometime ago to have civilian wear in his closet if he wanted. He supposed he could always ask if he did end up wanting to play civilian.

Grabbing one of the familiar uniforms, he slings the clothes on the bed before grabbing a pair of boots from the ground and shutting the door. His boots, like anyone else’s in the base, are tall, kinda clunky, and a polished black.

He quickly pulls on the dark army green jacket over a loose white tank top. He tucks the shirt into his standard issue baggy army green cargo pants before pulling on the clunky black boots over his white socks. His amber eye blinks in confusion as one side of his vision turns fuzzy. He taps the metal half of his face before grumbling and flicking part of one of his, what the others call “weed-shaped”, bangs aside.

He puts the paper into a drawer in the wall before turning off the lamp and folding the desk back into the wall. He quickly makes the bed before folding it too into the wall. Once everything is squared away, he leaves the room, turning off the overhead light with a flick of a switch.

He enters the hallway, where other animals are bustling out of their own rooms.

“Drone!” He turns around to meet the amber eyes of another hedgehog, a mirror image of him without the metal face and with different markings on his bangs. Drone smiles and nods.

“Morning Smash.” Smash grins and chuckles, poking Drone’s metal cheek.

“Your eye acting up again?” Drone pushes his brother’s hand away with a sigh.

“Yeah, I probably banged it against the wall while I was sleeping or something.”

Smash chuckles and gestures down the hall. “Then you better get to the lab before they get into something big and important.

Drone rolls his eye before following the rest of the crowd, Smash following behind.

As he follows the crowd, creatures of all sorts passing by or falling into the bustle. Hedgehogs, foxes, dogs, wolves, cats, and even the occasional lizard.

Smash elbows Drone. “See ya later.” he says before disappearing into one of the large doors that line the huge room the hallway let out into.

Drone himself ducks into one of the less trafficked hallways. Humans and mobians of all sorts walk these halls, all dressed in lab coats and holding clipboards with charts and other things Drone has no interest in.

He hurries past the scientists who have less interest in him than he does in them. Finally spotting a particularly huge door, the hedgehog heads inside. “Yo!” he calls. “Anybody home?!”

“We’re in here!”

Drone hurries towards the familiar male voice, past huge devices of all shapes and designs before finally coming to the main part of the lab. “Hey guys.” He slips his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he nears the two scientists.

Both are kitsunes, one orange with white tips to each of his two tails, tinkering with what looks like some kind of artiellery gun, the other black with white tips to each of her three tails, adjusting the cannon piece of her mechanical arm.

“Whaddya need Drone?” asks the black kitsune, not taking her eyes off her device.

Drone sighs and leans against a wall, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. “Heh, well, my eye’s doing a thing so I figured I’d pop in before you two got into something super important.”

The black kitsune stops tinkering and looks up at him without tilting her head. “Again?” she asks with a hint of annoyance.

Drone chuckles. “It’s not like I do this on purpose.”

“I would think not.” responds the orange kitsune, not looking up from his own project. The black kitsune sighs before putting her tools down and looking to Drone.

“Alright, come on, let’s get this over with before Towers shows up.”

Drone hurries over before laying on the examination table she had been working on.

A piece of glass connected to some wires on a small headband flips over her head and stops in front of her eye.

The glass lights up as numbers and letters flash in front of her eye. She grabs a screwdriver and undoes the screws holding Drone’s face together. She takes off the metal piece with the familiar G.U.N symbol emblazoned upon it. Underneath it, wires of all sorts cover the charred remains of what was once Drone’s real face. As the kitsune begins to work with the wires, Drone’s mind wanders to a day long ago that feels like it happened just yesterday...

\---memory--

_ The doors fling open as several doctors and nurses push the gurney, the body of a young Drone lying unconscious, as blood gushes from the remains of the left of his face. He moans and reaches up to touch his face when a nurse forces a breathing device over his mouth, pumping air into his lungs. All he knows is that it  _ burns _ so much. Pieces of shrapnel poke out from where they landed on his face, making his eye hurt. Tears stream over the pink flesh, making it hurt even more. _

_ Everything  _ stings _ so  _ badly _. The doctors, human and mobian alike, yell and talk, but none of it makes any sense. A pain in his arm, weak compared to the pain of his face, feels like nothing but a pinch. _

_ Next thing he knows, he’s lying in a hospital bed with the left of his face wrapped in gauze. Smash, the only brother he’s got left, sits by his bedside, looking solemn. _

_ \---end memory--- _

_ ‘If I had know it wasn’t just me he was upset about, I wouldn’t have been so relieved...’ _

“All done.”

Drone snaps back to reality as the kitsune pushes the glass from her face despite it’s automated capability. She sighs and dusts her hands off. Drone sits up, tapping the metal casing. His artificial eye sparks to life, glowing red and allowing his vision to clear up. He smiles warmly before nodding to her.

“Thanks Night. You’re the best.”

Night chuckles and rolls her eyes. “Alright, now get out of here before the old man shows up, demanding to know where his “other cyborg" has gone.”

With a chuckle, the hedgehog hops off the table and heads for the door. “See ya guys at dinner!” he calls. Night nods, returning to fixing her arm’s barrel.

As Drone exits the room, Night glances to her companion. “Did you sneak into his room again to mess with him?” The orange kitsune doesn’t reply, merely smiling. Night rolls her eyes. “Miles Prower, you are awful.”

Drone hurries along the quickly emptying halls, following the slow-pokes, late sleepers, and over-all late ones, out of the barracks and into the training field. He hurries toward one of the groups, the squadron he belongs too.

The training field is huge, miles away from civilization and each squadron has over 20 miles for them to train in. There was what reminded Drone of a large playground closer to the barracks. The tank division was off on their own lot of training ground, which included targets, vehicles ready for the scrap yard, and lots of forage and decaying buildings to hide behind. Drone manages to catch sight of Smash shouting into one of the tanks, smacking the side of the tank’s hull. The head of a red echidna pops out, making Smash nearly fall. The echidna has his dreadlock-like quills tied low behind him, a standard issue military hard hat on his head, and a large cigar in the corner of his mouth. They yell at each other and Drone decides to continue on to his squadron.

He quickly approaches the group, which contains three hedgehogs like himself and a young rabbit. Two of the hedgehogs are male, the other a female. Drone quickly approaches one of the males, a hedgehog with his quills flipped up, black fur and red stripes on each quill and arm, ruby red eyes glinting with intelligence and confidence. He doesn’t wear a shirt, showing off his lean yet muscular torso, sporting the G.U.N symbol on his right arm. His attention is currently on the cobalt hedgehog in front of him. The blue male hedgehog wears the usual military uniform, a shade darker than Drone’s, with a pair of sunglasses above his emerald green eyes.

Drone hops to a stop in front of the two, throwing up a hand in salute. “Morning!” he chirps. The two hedgehogs shoot him a glance, the blue hedgehog chuckling at the younger one.

“And where have you been? You’re twenty six miutes late.” The black hedgehog keeps his voice smooth and emotionless, save a hint of annoyance.

Drone chuckles and rubs the back of his head embarrassedly. “My eye was acting up, so I had to stop by the lab for repairs. And I’m sorry to have kept you all waiting Sarge.”

Commander Sergeant Major Shadow was the leader of the squad, given almost free-range by Commander Towers due to being the best soldier in the whole military. No one was sure whether Shadow was a code name or what, all anyone knew was that he was as secretive about his past as he was passive when it came to rumors.

The Sgt Major sighs. “Fine, but don’t let it happen again.” Drone nods.

The female hedgehog rubs the top of Drone's head, grinning. “Yeah, and don’t sleep in so late either!” She laughs loudly, her accent just as thick, if not thicker, than it was this morning.

Drone grins back before pushing her arm off his head.

“Leave him alone Sky.” The cobalt hedgehog says, amused by the young white hedgehog.

Sky grins up at him. “Lighten up Sonic! I’m just messin’ around!”

Sonic sighs and turns back to Shadow, discussing the training routine for the day.

“Hey Drone?” Drone turns around as Sky joins the other two in discussion. The rabbit approaches him, smiling softly.

Drone smiles back. “What’s up Cream?”

The pale brown bunny holds out a small package. “This came in for you.” Drone accepts the package with a nod.

Cream the rabbit is one of the team’s medics, the other being her friend Amy, a pink hedgehog. Cream also happens to be the daughter of the base’s head Medic, Vanilla.

She is also, despite his constant denials, Drone’s crush.

Drone tucks the box into the army bag he would carry during training. “I’ll open it when I get back to my room tonight.” he assures her.

Cream nods, smiling warmly. She was, to almost everyone, utterly adorable. Combine her natural adorableness with her innocently warm personality, and you had the recipe for a precious child people did everything they could to hide the war from.

Even if she knew war better than most.

Cream, young as she was, had become a medic because she didn’t want others to suffer the things that she had. Drone knew, because they had been in similar situations. While he lost his face, Cream had lost her leg.

“Sergeant!” Drone spins around to see the other three hedgehogs staring at him. Shadow is as emotionless as ever, Sonic is tapping his foot impatiently, and Sky has a smug look on her face. Drone, blushing, mumbles a goodbye to Cream before following the troop.

Shadow leads the group towards the tank training area. “Captain!” he barks. Smash and the echidna both look to the team from where they are sitting on the tank.

"Need somethin' lads?" The echidna's voice is also heavily accented, but a different one from Sky's. If he recalled correctly, the red echidna had what was called a Scottish accent.

“We’re going out to train, so get your gear.”

The echidna scoffs at the hedgehog’s order. “No offense to ya, laddie, but we’re tank drivers. Means we don’t do the runnin’ an’ jumpin’ you troopers do.”

Shadow narrows his eyes. “Well, it’s been a week since your last run so, the way I see it, your overdue you're “runnin an’ jumpin’ ” with us, Sergeant.”

The echidna turns to Smash, who shrugs. “We might as well, ‘Sides, we could use a break from sittin’ on our arses.” Smash laughs as the echidna rolls his eyes, putting his cigar out by pressing it against the side of the tank.

“A’ight, a’ight, we’ll come. Go fetch our gear lad.” Smash jumps down and runs off back into the bunker.

“So how’s the old gal doin’ Knuckles?” Sky asks, patting the barrel of the tank. “She still in top shape?”

Knuckles grins and laughs heartily. “Absolutely she is! She’s the finest piece ‘ah machinery in the whole battalion if I say so m’self.”

“She better be, she’s worth over 8 million dollars.” Shadow says with a slight huff. “NOT counting all those “enhancements” you had the foxes add.”

“Well, a mini army is nuthin’ without her tank, ‘specially if she ain’t the absolute best she can be!” Knuckles’ thick scottish accent wasn’t hard to understand once you were used to him, but his laugh could hurt your ears if you were too close.

A soft yawn sounded in Drone’s mechanical ear.  _ ‘Good Morning Drone. Have I overslept?’ _

Drone smiled softly and sighed.  _ ‘Mornin’ Nicole. You slept in a little bit, should be fine.’ _

The female AI sighed and Drone could picture her Mobian form flicking her ears and rubbing her face with her brown striped-black paw.

_ ‘Hey Nicole, what is the name of Sky’s accent again?’ _

Nicole sighed again.  _ ‘Drone, didn’t we go over this just the other day?’ _

_ ‘I can’t help that I can’t recall the name!’ _

_ ‘It’s from a human city called Boston on the North American coast in a state called New York. Now then, I believe you have training to do. I’ll talk to you later.’ _

_ ‘Okay, bye Nicole.’ _ Drone sighed as Smash and Knuckles pulled their gear on. The troop then all jogged their way off into the woods for today’s training.


	7. Jake shot: The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tidbit from a long piece I'm working on.

“Hot dog bites, incoming!” Sky shouts, raising the tray above her head and the bustling crowd in the backyard. “Drinks are in the kitchen inside! Mind your feet!”

Voices call out and laughter rings about as the hostess makes her way to the tables set up at the back of the yard. A blue hedgehog leans against the fence at one end, talking animatedly to a group of people with a pink hedgehog clinging to his arm, giving stern looks to any girl who leans too close in. Sky set down the tray of snacks before heading for the group and, more specifically, the other blue hedgehog.

“Sooooniiiiic!” She calls, hopping on her heels and waving one arm above her head. “Do you want anything from the hooouse?!”

“We’re good!” He calls back, waving back at her with the soda can in hand, the pink hedgehog waving at her with a call of greeting. “Where’s everybody else at?!”

“About! Come inside when you get a sec! I need a hand with getting more drinks out!”

He nods and gives a thumbs up and a wink. With that, he turns back to the group, Sky turning and wading back through the crowd.

She hops past a red echidna and a white bat who stand by the kitchen door, arguing loudly about something no one at the party knows except for them, only stopping long enough to give her a nod of acknowledgment each.

In the kitchen, three coolers full of ice and canned drinks sit on the bench against the wall while the table is covered in half-finished finger food and desserts waiting to be put in the oven. A large brown civet with a rainbow fading stripe down her back carefully pours bags of chips into plastic bowls next to an armadillo who is wrapping tiny hot dogs with croissant dough.

“We should have enough for the rest of the party once we finish up what’s here.” Sky tells them as she looks over the table. “You guys have made this a lot easier than me trying to throw this all together myself.”

“Wouldn’t Sonic help you?” The civet asks, rolling up the empty chip bag and tucking it into a plastic bag filled with more rolled up chip bags.

“Chaos, I wish anyone trying to make him cook anything besides chili dogs luck with that.” She scoffs, grinning. “You’d be lucky to get him in the kitchen when he isn’t hungry. It’s like pulling teeth just making sure he eats more than just chili dogs.”

“He could try and help you once in awhile.” The armadillo remarks with a small huff under his breath. “You’ve raised, what, 5 kids?”

“4 from babies and then his own adopted sibling.” She rolls her eyes, opening a can of orange soda to set by the civet. “It’s fine though, Ess. I like taking care of ‘em. He’s out doing his hero biz and I’m happy to keep things in order around here.”

“I still think that’s a load of shit.”

“Espresso, language!” The civet scolds with a soft gasp, putting one brightly colored clawed paw to her chest.

“Stormi, you are so dramatic.” Sky laughs as the punk girl bares her fanged teeth in a cheeky grin. Espresso sighs and rolls his eyes, turning back to the snack food he had been making with a slight smirk.

“Okay, I’m popping back out to check on everything, are you  _ sure _ you guys don’t need my help with anything?” She asks, fishing another soda from the cooler.

“Sky, we work at a coffee shop.” Stormi reminds her with a chuckle. “We can handle making ridiculous little snacks quickly.”

“Especially if we’re, like, 20 minutes to close.” Ess says with a loud laugh. “Go worry about your party,  _ we _ know what we’re doing.”

“You guys are the absolute best.” She clasps her hands around her drink, grinning. “You ever need a new job…”

“We’re  _ fine _ ! Diloris would have a fit if we did!” Stormi snickers to herself as Ess mutters his agreement.

“Alright, well, you’ll always be welcome down at the shop if you change your mind.” She snaps one hand, pointing at the duo with a laugh. “Enjoy the party, you two!”

“Eventually!” Ess calls as Sky ducks into the living room.

The room isn’t nearly as full as the backyard, but there are people sitting on the arm rests of the couches and loveseat, as well as anywhere with room, including the floor. The coffee table and every empty shelf is littered with styrofoam plates and half-finished drinks.

Sky makes her way to the stairs that lead to the second floor, looking up to double check that the baby gate she’d set up at the top was still there, ensuring no one had gone upstairs. It was, thankfully, and she turns to check the guest room. She knocks on the door first.

“I’m coming in!” She opens the door and looks pointedly at the couple struggling to untangle themselves from each other on the bed. She points to the little plastic sign on the door that says  **‘Do Not Enter’** .

“Come on guys, it’s not the make out room, get up.” She steps aside as the two hurry past with embarrassed giggling and hurried attempts to fix their hair and clothes. She closes the door and pulls the shelf unit a little closer to hide the handle.

Confident that there’d be no more people invading the guest room, she goes back to greet and thank everyone for coming, passing through the kitchen again to see Stormi and Ess taking the last few trays out of the oven.

She heads back out to the bulk of her party guests and continues thanking them for coming and making sure things were going smoothly.

“Alright, see you later-oof!” She yelps, walking backwards right into someone else. She whips around with an embarrassed squeak. “O-oh gosh, I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“Uh, heh, yeah.” The orange hedgehog chuckles, readjusting his leather jacket slightly as he turns to face her. “Guess I wasn’t paying attention.”

“No, I wasn’t looking, I didn’t mean to-” She stops at the wide eyed look he gives her. “Uh?”

“Sky?” He asks tentatively, eyes moving over her every feature with an expression she doesn’t know how to describe.

“Uh… have we… met?”

“You’re okay.” His voice is so soft she almost doesn’t hear him. “Chaos, you’re… you’re  _ alive _ .”

“I… I don’t-”

“Sky, it’s me. It’s  **Jake** .” He reaches his hand out to cup her cheek, a soft, pained smile on his lips. “It’s me.”

“J..  _ Jake _ ?”


	8. Jake Shot: Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous bit. Shadow, Sonic and Ess do some recon.

Shadow stands on the roof, leaning against the window with a half full can of beer in hand, flipping down the collar of his jacket with a sigh. The yard below was busy with far too many people for his tastes and…

Well, if he was being honest, he was avoiding Sky. She was avoiding him too, but that only made him feel worse.

It’d been, what? About 4 months now, maybe 5?  Not that he was keeping track of that . He hadn’t thought she was  _ that  _ mad at him, but it was frightening how long she’d held onto their argument. He’d expected her to have come and apologize or say she’d forgiven him by now but she hadn’t even  _ spoken _ to him since then.

Before he could follow the thought further into self-deprecation and worry, the window opens beside him and a plate is set down. Behind the plate, an exhausted armadillo clambers out onto the roof and rolls onto his back, taking a deep, exhausted breath.

He didn’t bother to ask what the other was doing, taking a swig of beer and watching out of the corner of his eye as the armadillo put the plate of bread wrapped hot dogs offer it up to him.

“Armadillo.” 

“Edgehog.”

He grabs a piece from the plate, downing it in one bite and staring back out at the yard below.

“Any particular reason you're sitting out here?" Ess asks, setting the plate on his forehead and folding his hands over his chest.

“Quiet. I can see just about everything.”

Neither speak for a moment and Shadow bites his tongue.

They both know  _ exactly  _ why he’s up here.

“... You’re avoiding her.”

“I wouldn’t want to ruin her party.”

They sit quietly, Shadow drinking his beer and Ess closing his eyes. The music from below them mixes with raucous laughter and shouting from the yard, the bright lights strung around the fence making the very sky above glow.

Ruby eyes scan the yard slowly, coming to a stop on the head of bright blue standing out amongst the crowd, watching intently as Sky happily talks to the people around her. He wasn’t sure if the feeling in his chest was good or bad but he smiles despite himself at how the lights seem dim compared to the bright smile across her face.

How much alcohol was in this beer? Surely he wasn’t always so sappy, right? He puts the can on the window sill and flips his jacket’s collar up to hide his face, shoving his hands in his pockets, hoping Ess hadn’t seen the look on his face before forcing his usual scowl on.

He looks back up, watching as an orange hedgehog knock Sky to the ground, then help her up. They speak for just a moment too long and he feels a growl at the back of his throat.

_ Were they hugging?! _ An urge to jump down and yank the stranger off was quickly shoved down as they part, talking quickly before Sky pulls the other towards the house. They seem…  _ happy _ .

He looks up, red eyes meeting the vibrant greens of Sonic from across the yard.  _ He’d seen it too _ . Shadow hates to admit it, but he was sort of happy that he and Sonic could agree on this sort of thing. The faker would rather have him around than some random boy Sky met at a party.

He turns, glancing down with a raised eyebrow as the armadillo shoves a snack off the plate and into his mouth.

“Where’re you goin’?” He says, chewing the bite on one side of his mouth.

“Security detail.” He says, stepping through the window and into the bedroom inside. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Nah, I’m coming with.” The armadillo picks up the plate and rolls over to follow. “Can’t lay down too long or I won’t get back up.”

Shadow only raises an eyebrow at the armadillo as he follows through the window. With a sigh and a shake of his head, the two leave the room.

They meet Sonic at the top of the stairs, Shadow leaning over the baby gate with a frown.

“Didn’t see her come up.” He mutters, looking around the room below. “Take it you didn’t pass her on your way over.”

“They’re probably in the guest room.” Sonic sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I didn’t get a good look at the guy but Sky…” He narrows his eyes and shakes his head. “I’ve only seen her act like that when she hasn’t seen someone for a long time, like after that whole thing with Infinite.”

“Maybe the orange one’s an old friend of hers?” Ess suggests, picking another hot dog bite off the plate. “You two are over stepping bounds again, you know that right? She’s gonna be mad.”

“She’s already mad at Shadow!” Sonic remarks with a joking scoff, ignoring the squinted look Shadow aims his way. “Look, I’m just gonna go knock on the door and act like I need her help or something.”

“She’ll be especially suspicious of our intention if you go.” Shadow scrunches his nose. “Ess, you go.”

“But I still have hot dog bites!” He holds the plate closer to his chest with a defensive glare. “Let’s just stay nearby where we can each see the door and one of you stand by the door in case we hear something?”

Shadow frowns as he thinks it over, Sonic rubbing the back of his head.

“Uh… yeah, I guess that’s a pretty good idea. Whaddya say Shad?”

He sighs and stands a little straighter. “Fine. Let’s go then, I’d rather not waste anymore time.”

Sonic decides to book it for the door, leaning on the other side of the bookcase by the door and strikes up a conversation with the curious few who approach him. Ess lays claim to the couch closer to the blue ‘hog and decides to finish off his snack while Shadow decides the wall on the other side of the room is the perfect place to lean against, watching the door intently and ignoring the small gaggle of girls hanging by the kitchen entryway and clearly trying to get his attention.


	9. Sonic and Sky: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the original incarnation of Sky and crew's full story.

_ A small bundle of blankets rocks in the midst of a pile of garbage on the side of the road, the crying of a small child coming from the bundle. The small baby screams loudly, sobbing from the cold of the wind that rocks her. Several starving coyotes stalk their way closer, all drooling eagerly over the small bundle. _

_ “Shoo! Away from there!” The coyotes all yelp and dash off as a large, elderly-looking armadillo in a shawl and skirt approaches, wielding a cane and an old lantern. “And stay away, you hooligans!” She called, shaking her cane in the air. _ __   
  


_ She sighs and puts her cane back down before leaning down and picking up the small babe. She stands, cradling the child. “Hush now little one, Agatha’s got you now.” She pulls the blanket down a little to see the baby’s face. A tiny tan muzzle, sky blue fur, and bright green eyes stare up at her, the tiny thing’s lip quivering as she whimpers. Agatha smiles and cooes at the baby. “Now, now, you’re ok.” She looks around, perplexed to find that no one else was around. Agatha sighs. “Well, it looks like Old Lady Agatha’s going to take care of you. So you’ll need something for me to call you…” Agatha frowns thoughtfully as the baby blinks her eyes and whimpers. _

_ “Mmmm.” The baby scrunches her tiny black nose and wriggles. “A lively little thing.” Agatha chuckles. “And so bright, just like the sky.” Agatha gasps and smiles down at the baby. “That’s it. You’ll be my bright little Sky. How’s that sound?” The baby giggles and wiggles again. Agatha nods and turns around, walking back the way she came. “Let’s get you home, you’re probably cold and hungry.” _

_ It felt good to be loved. _

“Sky?”

“...”

“SKY!”

The light blue hedgehog gasps as she jolts awake. The small black fox glares as she shakes the hedgehog’s leg. “Sky, wake up!” She demands.

The hedgehog stretches her arms above her head before leaning back in the old wooden rocking chair. “Wazzit? Night?”

The fox huffs and blows the white-tipped black hair from her face. “The Triplets are badgering Mr. Peters again!”

Sky the Hedgehog sighs and stands up. “Alright, alright, no need to lose your shite. I’ll go get ‘em.”

Night’s three white-tipped black tails flick behind her as she crosses her arms and sighs. “I’ll be in my workshop, see if you can’t pick up some more scrap metal for me.”

Sky smirks and nods. “Alright, be back in a flash.” She darts out the door of the small, three room building. She stops and looks down the street.

Well, street is a stretch.

Small houses made of slabs of wood or scrap metal line either side of the beaten dirt path that serves as a road in the ramshackle town at the edge of a large, abandoned scrap yard. Since it’s daylight out, many children and adults are out, running about. Sky sighs and speeds down the path to find the Triplets Night had mentioned.

She stop at one of the houses where she hears laughter and yelling from the tiny backyard. Sky hops the fence made of old wooden board and walks into the yard. Three white hedgehogs dash and float around the angry gopher swinging a broken rake in the air. “You little hooligans!” he shouts, adjusting his glasses. “Come down here and stop harrassin’ ma tamaters!”

“Drone! Smash! Lightning! Get down here!” She snaps. The three hedgehogs all freeze before speeding over, landing on their knees before Sky with hands clasped together in front of them and puppy eyes on. Sky frowns and narrows her eyes.

Lightning’s quills are spiked in the back like Sky’s, except his fur is white with a ring of black zig-zags running around his head just before the spikes. Drone and Smash have two quills poking out the back of their heads and giant five-pronged bangs above their eyes. Drone has black lines running from his forehead to each tip while Smash’s bangs are tipped black. All three have amber eyes.

Sky narrows her eyes further and deepens her frown. “What did I tell you about running off without telling me?”

The trio simultaneously droop and pout. “Don’t do it.”

“And about messing with people?”

“Don’t do it.”

Sky huffs and turns to the gopher, who’s fiddling with his large glasses angrily. She smiles embarrassedly and bows, hands folded in front of her. “Sorry Mr. Peters, I’ll try to keep them from running off again.

He huffs and nods. “You’d better Miss Sky. Next time I’ll give ‘em all a whooping!” The three yelp and hide behind Sky.

She sighs and nods. “If they bother you again, they’ll deserve it.”

She shoos the three out of the yard, waving and chuckling.

Casting a disappointed and angry look to the three hedgehogs, she leads them back to their small ragtag home.

Their home is just as ramshackle as the other houses nearby, if not slightly taller. Sky ushers the three boys inside. Inside, the house is drab with three doors, one leading to the back yard, the other two leading to the bedrooms and Night’s workshop. In the main room of the house, the rocking chair Sky had been sitting in before, an old couch and a radio Night had saved from the scrap yard.

“Now, you three stay here, I gotta run to the junkyard.”

The trio sighs and nods. “Alright sis.” She smiles, nods and then dashes outside again. The trio glance at each other and grin before running out the back door.

Sky runs down the path once again, waving to those she passes. “Morning Suzie! Morning Miss Parkil! Morning Mr. Karo!”

They all wave back, not quite able to get a word in before the speeding hedgehog is gone.

Sky skids to a stop just outside a large fenced in area filled with scrap metals, wood, and other random building materials. She sighs and starts poking around. “There’s gotta be something in here.” She huffs, peeking under more debris. “It’s a scrap yard for Chaos’ sake! It should have more stuff worth keeping. Come on, you stupid junkyard!” Suddenly, the whole area started shaking.

“What the-!!” Sky gasps and looks around, wide-eyed. “Oh Chaos! What was-!” A large ship floats above the town. She dashes back, as fast as she can. Robots of many sizes storm the tiny town, grabbing anyone they can. Sky grits her teeth.

“Help!” “Somebody please!” “Help us!” Sky jumps, kicking a robot away from a small rabbit child. “Get away from her!” The small rabbit cries out as she falls. “Bunnie, run!” The small rabbit nods, tears dripping down her face as she turns and runs as fast as her short legs could. Sky grit her teeth. There were too many robots and too many people who could get hurt.  _ ‘I’m so sorry everyone!’  _ She shook her head and ran back toward her home.

“Get off me, you bucket of bolts!” “Let go you freaks!” “I’LL DISMANTLE YOU!!” Sky gasps. Several robots are carrying Night and the Triplets towards the spot the ship had landed at.

“LET GO OF THEM!” Sky starts spinning, her blue quills spiked up. She crashes right through the robots, leaving scraps all around. Sky slides to a stop, spins around, dashes over and catches the four falling kids. “Alright kids, we’re out!”

“But Sky-”

“We don’t have time!” Sky glances back at the homes of their friends.

The whole village was going up in flames. “Hang on!” Sky starts to run, when more robots appear. “Oh shit!” She stops and turns around to run the other way only to see more. Glancing back and forth, she shoves the kids behind her. “Night! Get inside and get the thing!” The black and white kitsune nods, grabbing the three hedgehogs and pulling them after her.

Sky kicks a nearby robot. “Stay away from us, we’re not going to be your guinea pigs!” She screams, fighting off the robots.

“Sky! Over here!” Night waves a glowing green gem above her head.

“Emerald detected!” The robots turn towards Night and start towards the small fox. “Stay back!” Sky kicks another robot before jumping at Night.

A flash of light covers the area as the Sky’s hand touches the gem.

\---bip---

The five collapse on the grass. Sky scrambles to her feet, clutching the green gem as she hurries to look back down at the town from the ledge they’d been transported to.

“Oh no.”

The whole town was up in flames. All the townsfolk were loaded onto the ship and it was taking off. Night, Drone, Smash and Lightning all walk up behind Sky.

She stares at the burning town with wide eyes. “Everyone’s… gone…” Her voice sounds hollow as her grip loosens and the gem drops to the ground. Night slips her hand into Sky’s and grabs Smash’s. On Sky’s other side, Drone takes her other hand in his and Lightning grabs Drone’s. The five stand, staring at the ruin of their home, hand in hand.

Where to go now? What to do? Everyone was gone and they were all that were left now.

“Where do we go now, Sky?” Night whispers. Sky shakes her head, not taking her eyes away from the ashes of where they once lived. “I… I don’t know… But… we’ll figure something out. We have to.”

“For them.”

“Hey, what’re you kids doing out here!” All five spin around, Sky pushing the younger ones behind her.

Sky and the newcomer's eyes widen in surprise.

She and the stranger look uncannily alike, save their fur colors. He even has the same green eyes as Sky!

They both blink a few times before he clears his throat. “Seriously though, what are you kids doing up here?! Don’t you know Eggman was spotted in the area?!”

“Don’t we-” Sky scoffs, stepping forward and glaring at the other hedgehog. “Of course we know! His robots kidnapped everyone we’ve ever know and then burned down our whole VILLAGE!” She gestures for him to look over the cliff, down at the smoking remains.

The stranger looks over and widens his eyes in horror. “Oh.. oh crap. Wait, are you… are you the only ones that got out?!” Sky’s shoulders droop and she looks at the ground sadly.

“Yes… we…  **_I_ ** couldn’t get anyone else out… There were too many robots.” She looks up and narrows her eyes at the stranger. “But how do we know you don’t work with that fat bastard!” She swipes the gem back up and holds up her arms, a glowing green bubble surrounding the fivesome.

The stranger whistles, eyes wide as he looks over the bubble. “That’s.. wow, that’s a new one. Never seen that before. How’d you learn to do that?”

Sky lip curls as she growls. “Answer my question and I  _ might _ answer yours.”

He chuckles and rubs the back of his head. “Alright, alright, no need to get so hostile.” He grins. “I’m Sonic the Hedgehog, speedster extraordinaire! And an expert when it comes to fighting Egghead.”

Sky’s eyes widen. “Wait. Like. Hero of  **Mobius** ?! THAT Sonic?!”

He chuckles and nods. “Yup, that’s me!”

Sky hesitantly drops her bubble, watching this hedgehog who claimed to be the savior of their world several times over with unsure eyes.”..Ok, what’re you doing here then?”

Sonic sighs and looks back at the village. “Well, I was gonna fight Eggman, but I need to get you all to safety and see what all happened…” He gestures for them to follow him, taking a step into the forest. “Come on, I know someplace you’ll all be safe.”


End file.
